gtafandomcom-20200222-history
First-Person View
First-Person View is a viewpoint as seen directly from the eyes of the player character. The feature is used to a limited extent in the 3D Universe (starting with Grand Theft Auto III), and is a fully fledged feature in the enhanced version of ''Grand Theft Auto V''. 3D Universe With the advent of improved 3D graphics and detailing, first-person view was introduced in ''GTA III'' in GTA III.]] in two forms, the ability to look around in first person view, and the ability to aim a weapon. This was carried over to Grand Theft Auto Vice City, and later Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (the latter with the exception of free look). The free look ability is triggered on consoles by moving the right analog stick of the controller while unarmed. In the PC versions, the feature is available if the control scheme is set to 'Classic', and by default using the Numpad 5, 6, 7, and 8 keys. First-person view is also standard as an available viewpoint when the player is inside a vehicle. First-person aiming with a gun is crucial, particularly for sniper rifles, allowing the player to accurately aim and shoot at targets from afar, while avoiding the use of an auto-aim. Similarly, certain assault rifles (i.e. the M16/M4 and Ruger) and rocket launchers allow the player to aim in first person view as they hold the aiming button or key. Similarly, the camera introduced in GTA Vice City allows the player to take pictures from a first-person viewpoint. First-person view for assault rifles was eliminated in GTA San Andreas in favor of an over-the-shoulder aiming system. There are multiple mods available for the 3D Universe games that allow the player to play in a fully functional First-Person view. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the player's camera phone can be used to look around in a first-person view. Like previous iterations in the series, sniper rifles require the player to aim down the scope in first-person, however they can be blind-fired from cover. It also returns as an available view for vehicles. First-person view is available in Grand Theft Auto Online for PS3 and Xbox 360. However, this feature requires being a passenger of a vehicle. Vehicles such as the Police Riot and the Mule allow first person view when pressing B on Xbox 360 or O on PS3. Idling in Grand Theft Auto V can cause game to switch to first-person view. The player will be able to randomly look around and also focus view on pedestrians, cars and sometimes random actions, like police chases, reminiscent of GTA San Andreas' idle camera. Enhanced Version First-person view has been expanded upon in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. The game can now be played entirely from first-person, with the addition of depth of field, motion blur, and an Aim Down Sights (ADS) system when firing weapons. Vehicles can be driven from a cockpit perspective with dynamic gauges and enhanced interior textures. Sunglasses and helmets with visors provide a polarizing filtered view. In first-person view, the lens flare effect seen in the game is removed. It can be best noticed when looking at the sun in both first and third-person views. Gallery Image:First-Person View (GTA3) (sniper rifle).png|Sniper Rifle Image:First-Person View (GTA3) (rocket launcher).png|Rocket Launcher Image:First-Person View (GTA3) (assault rifle).png|M-16 FlyGTAV.jpg|Flying a P-996 Lazer with a visor overlay in GTA V GTAVPhone.png|Using the phone in first-person mode in GTA V Infernus-GTAV-Dashboard.jpg|The first person view of a vehicle interior in GTA V Videos .]] Trivia * In GTA V, the speedometers contradict vehicle speeds stated in-game. For example, the Adder is stated to go 250 mph in game, but the speedometer only reads up to 200 mph, and the car can only reach around 140 mph. This is most likely a developer oversight. ** These speeds can only be exceeded by the use of cheats, or Franklin's special ability, however, once the cheat/ability finishes, the speed will dramatically drop. ** Even digital speedometers (ones that are prominently used on industrial vehicles and vans such as the Burrito) only read up to 200 mph. Since these vehicles cannot normally reach these speeds even with Franklin's ability, this can be seen with the use of modding the handling line or with other vehicle mods. *While playing GTA V in First Person, rotate the camera to the point you can fully see your shadow. Walk a little, then stop. The player's body will stand in a 60 degree rotation, with the protagonist's head looking forwards. While stopping the player will move his arms lazy. The "stop walk" animation looks very similar to GTA IV "stop walking" animation, as they both did rotate their body 60 degrees on right and their arms moving freely. Possibly the anims are reused, with some changes. *In first person mode and standing still, the player model turns slightly to the right while still looking forward, and holds weapons like pistols in one hand while the left arm is frozen down to the character's side. This is best seen in sunlight and observing the character's shadow. *While driving in First Person mode, if another character is in the car with you, when you move the camera so that you look at them, they will actually look back at you, even while they are talking. *While on foot in First Person, the playable character automatically runs (in a similar fashion to the 3D era games), but while running the player can press shift and the character will start walking normally. *In GTA V and Online, the character's legs would seemingly clip through the steering wheel when driving certain vehicles. See also * Top-Down Perspective * Third-Person View Category:Features Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in The Lost and Damned Category:Features in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Terminology Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V